


And you saved me

by Morgan_Lungbarrow



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Reunions, thasmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Lungbarrow/pseuds/Morgan_Lungbarrow
Summary: Whilst at work, Yaz believes she sees the Doctor, even though she died two years earlier. So what does she do when the Doctor turns up in her living room worse for wear after a run in with the Master and escaping Judoon prison? And how do you explain your time-travelling alien best friend to your family?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thought of this whilst writing chapter fifteen of my current fic. I have no knowledge of police protocols. Title is from And you saved me, by Jamie Lawson. Brilliant song, not usually my taste, but it mentions a Tardis. Morganxx

Yasmin Khan was sitting in the break room of Sheffield police station, nursing a cup of tea and staring blankly out the window at the stars. It had been a long day, and an even longer year. Ever since returning from Gallifrey, she found herself growing more and more distant from Graham and Ryan, who were becoming increasingly worried about her mental health. She’d stopped caring a long time ago, throwing herself into work as a distraction. Her probation had long since finished, and she now dealt with more than just parking disputes, but that didn’t change her longing to leave, to be out exploring the universe once more. She couldn’t deny the Doctor’s death had hit her the hardest of the three, and being in a world without her best friend seemed pointless.

Her radio gave a sudden buzz, jolting her from her thoughts. ‘All units to the West Sheffield industrial estate, reports of an explosion, repeat, reports of an explosion.’ Yaz sighed, it was one in the morning, and right now she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her soft, warm bed. “Darren!” She called for her partner, grabbing the car keys and hurrying out the door, only to find him already next to their car. “Hurry up Khan!” He called over jokingly.

"Don’t start.” Yaz threw open the door, seatbelt only half on as they raced out of the car park.

“You’ve been thinking about her, haven’t you.”

“No.”

“Yaz, we’ve worked together for the two years since your friend died, you have to move on.”

“Will you shut up Darren?” She yelled, coming dangerously close to skidding off the road in the icy conditions. 

“I get it, I do, I know how you feel.”

“I really doubt that.”

“My Dad died a few years back, and it sucks, but you move on. You need to move on.” Fortunately, before Yaz could say something regrettable, they pulled into the industrial estate, where a thick cloud of acrid smoke was blocking out the moon. “This looks bad.” She muttered, parking behind what looked to be the rest of the police force.

As they were being briefed on what they needed to do, Yaz found herself drawn to a strange light, beaming out of the remains of what once was a parcel warehouse. The light was twisting and glowing, pulsating in shades of red and gold. It was beautiful. “Officer Khan? Officer Khan? Yaz! Are you listening to me?” Her boss tapped her sharply on the shoulder, unimpressed.

“Sorry, I thought I saw someone.”

“Chance would be a fine thing. As I was saying, the fire crews have discovered the body of a male, believed to be in his early thirties, with dark hair and wearing a waistcoat and checked trousers. He was reported to be ice cold, and has no obvious injuries that would have resulted in death. Therefore, we currently believe that there is likely to be-“

Yaz had stopped listening again. There was a noise, it was faint but it was there. And it sounded familiar. The TARDIS. It couldn’t be, but it sounded like it and there was nothing Yaz had ever heard that sounded similar.

She found herself running toward the building, through the burning rubble, but it was nowhere to be seen. Yaz could hear the other officers yelling at her, but there was something else. Something keeping her here.

The flash of a blonde bob came first, darting behind a collapsed wall. It came again a few seconds later, closer this time. Then there was a whirr of what could only be a sonic screw driver. Yaz let herself smile for the first time in months, but as she went to run forward, a hand reached around her waist and the world went black.

“Do you think she’ll be alright?” Ryan asked. It was three o’clock in the morning, and he and Graham were sat on the sofa opposite Yaz. 

“This is Yaz, she always is. I simply hope she has a good reason for running into a burning building!” Najia brought a plate of biscuits in from the kitchen, placing them on the coffee table. “Mum?” Yaz opened her eyes slowly, squinting against the bright light. 

“Yaz, sweetheart, are you alright?” Najia immediately began fussing over her, adjusting the blanket and hot water bottle. 

“I’m fine, please stop. How did I end up here?”

“A nice but quite intimidating lady brought you back, she said she would sort out everything with your work and that you’ll be fine. I think her name was Kate. Oh, and she asked us to give this to you.” She handed Yaz a small envelope. Carefully, she broke the seal and pulled out the note inside, making sure her mum wasn’t watching over her. 

From the desk of Kate Stewart, CSO of the Unified Intelligence Task Force.

Yaz, we believe you.  
The Doctor is coming.  
Kate Stewart

“What does it say?” Najia tried to peer over the top.

“Nothing, don’t worry.” Yaz quickly stuffed the note into the pocket of her pyjamas. She vaguely recognised the name Kate Stewart, though she couldn’t quite remember from where.

As the night became dawn, and the dawn became day, Graham and Ryan returned home, now certain she wasn’t going to die, and promising to come back later on, to make sure she was still alright. Najia continued to interrogate her for answers, even though both Sonya and her Dad continued to tell her not to. “She’s in shock, give her some space.” He would say.

Around seven, the family tucked into breakfast. Yaz had flicked the news on to see what the latest was, and there was still no sign of what had caused the explosion, but the whole area was gated off. The slightly nervous BBC reporter was standing at the edge of the blockade, but there was no sign of any of her colleagues. “That’s the woman I was telling you about!” Najia yelled excitedly, “Look, right by that big car.” 

“Mum, she’s probably just involved in the investigation, it really doesn’t matter.” But it did, because now Yaz was really interested.

Unfortunately, the relative calm of the morning was disturbed mere minutes later by an almighty flash of bright light. The Doctor was laying in the middle of her living room. Except it wasn’t the Doctor from before, she was covered in ash and soot, cuts and bruises and was wearing some sort of jump suit. However Yaz couldn’t focus on anything that was happening, as Najia was now freaking out, excessively yelling and pointing at the scene in front of them. “What on Earth just happened? How did she get there?”

“Mum, not helpful.”

“That’s your friend who died, isn’t it? That’s the Doctor?”

“Yes Mum, please stop.”

“But-“

“Mum!” Yaz bent down to face the Doctor who was crying and had curled herself tightly up in a ball. “Doctor? It’s Yaz, you’re safe. You’re in my living room, and that’s just my mum making a fuss over there.” She placed a hand on her shoulder, but the Doctor jerked away from her.

Suddenly, there was a second flash of light, this time depositing Captain Jack Harkness next to her, albeit a whole lot more gracefully. “Yaz!” He bent down and kissed her, smiling broadly. “Sorry for the disruption, I need you to look after the Doctor for me. Went to rescue her from prison but the Master had got there first- I mean I thought he was dead so that was a surprise- but I managed to grab her from a warehouse place not to far from here. She tried to kill him, and I’ve not seen her that angry for over a thousand years. I think he escaped, but I brought her here to stop her getting angry with herself. I have to go, trying to get everyone out of that prison. See you around!” And with that he was gone, Yaz’s protests falling on deaf ears. It was a lot to take in. “Did I hear that right?”

“Mum, I mean it when I say this isn’t a good time.”

“The stuff going on here, she might as well be an alien! That would be funny.”

“She is.”

“Pardon Yaz?”

“She is an alien.”

“What. No, don’t be ridiculous. Aliens don’t exist, no matter what your Dad says.”

“I can be best friends with someone who isn’t human, that’s allowed.”

“How did you know?”

“Mum, I’d been travelling the universe with her before everything happened, me, Ryan and Graham.”

“I said we should have got you help when she died. In fact, maybe we should you take you to the hospital now, you must have hit your head, you’re delusional!”

“I need you too believe me on this one Mum, I really do.” Yaz ignored Najia, who kept probing questions, and turned her attention to the Doctor, who was clinging to her arm, still crying. “Can I help Doctor?” She shook her head, burrowing her face into Yaz’s shoulder. Yaz gently hugged her, unsure what she was supposed to do. The Doctor never showed emotion with anyone else around. “Oh Yaz.” She whispered, voice hoarse. “My sweet, sweet, Yaz.” Yaz began to realise just how naive she was to the Doctor's long life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this took a while. Sorry about that. xx

“Doctor? You really should get up off my floor, it can’t be comfortable.” It had been close to an hour since the Doctor’s unexpected arrival, and she hadn’t moved from her position on the floor, holding onto Yaz. “No. I’m fine here.”

“Please, Doctor. You’re injured and in desperate need of some clean clothes. I only want to help.”

“What did I do to deserve you Yaz?” She whispered, and started crying once more.

“Don’t cry, please.” Yaz hated seeing her so upset. “I have some custard creams in the cupboard if you want them?” The Doctor shook her head. This was serious, she never turned down biscuits- especially not custard creams. “You have to do something Doctor. I know you don’t want to, but you also can’t sit here all day. Can you get up?” There was a nod this time, as Yaz gently helped her to her feet. Her legs gave way almost instantly, Najia skilfully stopping her from falling. “Do you need me to carry you?” The Doctor turned away from Yaz as quickly as she could manage.

“I’m fine. You….You really don’t need to bother.”

“Don’t lie to me, you’re useless at it.”

“I’m not! I promise you!” She leaned against the sofa, holding a cushion against her, like she was protecting herself. 

“It’s ok to ask for help Doctor, I’m not going to judge you, or think any less of you. In fact, it makes you stronger.” She handed her a tissue, but didn’t say anything else, waiting for her reaction. “I…I don’t want you to see me…” Yaz’s heart broke, the Doctor was truly broken.

It took another half an hour to convince her to accept Yaz’s help. She carried her into the bathroom and sat her down in the shower, before Yaz left to find some clean pyjamas. Fortunately, both her and the Doctor were roughly the same height, and she found some soft blue ones with stars. When she returned, the Doctor was hiding in the opposite corner of the bathroom, leaving a trail of blood where she had crawled across the room. It took Yaz a while to eventually get her back into the shower, where she tried to clean her up the best she could. It didn’t seem as if she’d had a wash for a very long time. Whilst most of her injuries appeared to be minor though there was a lot of the, Yaz was worried about her legs, the skin seemed to have been burned off. It didn’t bear thinking about how it happened. “Laser gun.” The Doctor had told her unwillingly when she had seen Yaz looking. Then there was her hair, full of dried blood and knotted beyond recognition. 

By the time Yaz had dressed her injuries the best she could, and tried to do something with her hair- it had mostly just been shaved off, there wasn’t enough worth saving- the Doctor looked as if she could fall asleep at any moment. Yaz gently scooped her into her arms and took her to her bedroom, tucking her into bed with a pillow under her legs for support. She fell asleep instantly. 

It was Najia’s yelling that shook Yaz from her thoughts and back into the living room. She was sitting on the sofa, arms crossed, and was obviously angry with her. Yaz really wasn’t in the mood for an argument, however inevitable, so pulled out her phone to call Ryan and Graham. But then she noticed a small piece of paper on the carpet, where the Doctor had landed. It was an ID card of some description, reading:

Prisoner number: 23111963  
Name: The Doctor  
Species: Time Lord  
Sentence: Life  
Priority: Alpha

Yaz wasn’t sure whether to believe what she was reading, how had the Doctor been in prison? She opted to ask her when she woke up and dialled Graham’s number, continuing to ignore her mum. He picked up almost straight away. “Hi Graham.”

“Hello Cockle, how’s the headache?”

“Better thanks, but we have a bigger issue to deal with. Is Ryan with you?”

“Yeah he’s here, how can we help.”

“The Doctor’s currently sleeping in my bedroom.”

“Sorry, what?”

“The Doctor, she’s alive and in my bedroom.”

“Yaz, sweetheart, she died. She killed herself to save the Universe. You must have a concussion, you said you saw her yesterday, and you couldn’t have done.”

“I know, but I think she was in prison. She’s here Graham. And Jack was too, he dropped her off in the middle of my living room. In front of my family, which was awkward.”

“Is she ok?”

“Not really, she’s badly hurt and seems traumatised or something. One thing’s for certain, she isn’t the woman we left behind on Gallifrey.” Yaz couldn’t hold back her tears any longer.

“Don’t cry Yaz, please. Is this linked to the warehouse?”

“I don’t know, she hasn’t told me anything. I think so. I got a letter from some woman investigating, who said she believed what I said last night. Her name sounded familiar.”

“What am I supposed to say?”

“Graham, come round, you clearly don’t believe me.”

“Ok, we’ll be there soon.” Yaz hung up the phone and collapsed into an armchair. She had no idea what to do, and that was terrifying. 

“Are you planning on giving us an explanation any time soon?” Najia had taken to glaring at her daughter instead. 

“No, mum, I’m not. Because there isn’t any explanation to give. “

“Why are you lying?”

“I’m not lying.”

“Aliens aren’t real Yaz. If they were, you’d like to think we knew about them by now.”

“What about the mutant spiders under the hotel? If they’re possible, why aren’t aliens?”

“It’s dangerous Yaz, and I don’t want that in my house.”

“She isn’t going anywhere. She has no where.”

“Just send her back to her own planet! That would be a whole lot easier!”

“Her home has been destroyed, so good luck with that.”

“And how would you know that? Have you been?”

“Yes, actually, I have. Now can we please stop arguing over this?” Yaz walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a drink. Najia didn’t say anything. In fact, no one said anything at all as Yaz disappeared back into her room, pulling up a chair and sitting holding the Doctor’s hand. “I’m sorry Doctor, I’m going to try and make you better, I promise. You’re not alone anymore.” Yaz swore she could see a cheeky smile in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. xx

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Short comments  
> Long comments  
> Questions  
> Constructive criticism  
> “<3” as extra kudos  
> Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!”


End file.
